Dies irae
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Sinos de un dios. / Drabbles de Hashirama como protagonista ausente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto especial: Fictober, de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **100 palabras**.

 **Palabra sorteada:** _Estrella._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

—Hashirama, sé un buen niño. Obedece a tu padre. No quiero dejarte solo, pero me tengo que ir. Cuidarás a tus hermanos, ¿está bien? Te convertirás en un hombre muy fuerte, y vas a derrotar a todos nuestros enemigos. Vas a convertirte en un ser grandioso, mucho más que tu padre.

Hashirama permaneció silente, observando a su madre desangrándose en las sábanas, con el bulto pequeño de su hermano entre sus manos.

—Serás la estrella que ilumine nuestro clan, nos llenarás de gloria. Hashirama, ¿me escuchas?

—No quiero ser ninguna estrella, mamá. Quiero que te quedes.

—Serás g-grande. S-serás gran...

.

..

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabra elegida:** Cruel.

 **Género sorteado:** Poetry.

 **99 palabras.**

...

..

.

Cruel devora, cruel ama, cruel perdona.

Cruel camina, cruel sueña, cruel respira.

Cruel enseña, cruel canta, cruel azora.

Cruel besa, cruel mata, cruel inspira.

.

Es cruel, y a cruel jazmín huelen sus manos.

Es cruel, y a cruel carmín besan sus labios.

Es bestia cruel, dios cruel, amante cruel.

Es demonio cruel, rey cruel, hombre cruel.

En los ríos su crueldad ha intentado enjuagar.

Le crecieron flores en los pulmones.

Y en la garganta las espinas se clavó.

Ofrece paz sobre cadáveres y sangre.

Y en perfume de violetas las manchas se lavó.

Cae, estrella envenenada.

Cruel serás abandonada.

.

..

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabra sorteada:** _Rebanada._

 **100 palabras.**

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Una rebanada de luna en el cielo era todo lo que les salvaba de perderse en la oscuridad. Los ninjas temblaban hombro a hombro, conteniendo el sonido del llanto que apresurado bajaba sobre sus mejillas.

—Nos van a matar —repetía uno, sin poder contenerse.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—No nos sirve el silencio, el albino es rastreador.

Antes de notarlo, los hermanos Senju ya estaban frente a ellos. Todos gritaron con horror, paralizados en el suelo. Tobirama sacó un kunai, pero Hashirama permaneció quieto.

—Déjalos, no son importantes.

—Hermano…

—Vámonos —ordenó al desaparecer.

Tobirama lo obedeció, sin apenas dedicarles una segunda mirada.

.

..

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Personaje sorteado:** A.

 **100 palabras.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

A no podía darse el lujo de parecer frágil, no ante su gente; menos ante los líderes de otras naciones shinobi. A no podía arrancarse el orgullo e inclinarse como perro: un líder tan fuerte y seguro como él no podía rogar, él exigía, y si no le daban, tomaba. A tenía una imagen qué cuidar, y enemigos que podrían aprovecharse de las debilidades que mostrara. No quiso admitirlo, pero se asustó de la poca importancia que Hashirama se daba al inclinarse ante ellos. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres si no te da miedo admitirte humano ante quienes te proclamaron dios?

.

..

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Palabra sorteada:** _Drenaje._

 **92 palabras.**

...

..

.

—Es tarde.

—Contigo siempre lo es.

—No traes armas.

—No las necesito esta vez.

—¿Has venido por lástima? No la necesito, Hashirama.

—Tú no necesitas nada de mí.

—...

—Sólo haré un drenaje de sangre.

—La última vez te dejé claro que...

—Cállate. No tardaré.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Cómo?

—Eres estúpido por curar a tu enemigo.

—Tal vez...

—...

—...

—Quienes no te conocen creen que eres malo. Quienes sí, creen que eres bueno. Todos están equivocados.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—...

—...

—Terminé. No hagas movimientos bruscos, limpia la herida todos los días.

—...

—Adiós, Madara.

—... Adiós.

.

..

...

Escribí este fic con Hashirama como un protagonista ausente. Es decir, todos los tratan de él, pero son vistos desde los ojos de los demás, la manera en que enemigos y aliados lo ven, y sus contradicciones. No veo a Hashirama tan simple como un buen hombre y ya, creo que también tuvo muchos enemigos y se ganó el apodo de Dios Shinobi por su monstruosa fuerza, lo que significa que muchos padecieron bajo sus manos.

Al final, probablemente sólo Tobirama y Madara pudieron conocerlo por quien realmente era. (No cuento a Mito porque sobre la relación de ambos no hay mucho). Sin embargo, no quise escribir sobre su bondad y ya, sino también por el miedo que le tuvieron, y con toda la razón del mundo. En fin, eso. Un rw me haría feliz.


End file.
